Mi último latido
by Kurousagii
Summary: Todo lo que hice por amor… Dime que valió la pena estar contigo. Es lo único que te pido… continuación de "Amarte hasta morir"


DGM no es mío.

* * *

><p>Todo lo que hice por amor… Dímelo… Dime que valió la pena estar contigo… Es lo único que te pido… Estoy a punto de morir y me miras fríamente. Quisiera escuchar tu voz, la dulce melodía de Dios. Recuerdo todos lo momentos que pasé a tu lado, sonriendo la mayoría, algunas derramando lágrimas por que no me entendías, pero al final, siempre pegada a tu cuerpo quedaba. Pero no fui lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte, me arrepiento mucho de eso. Si de verdad me amaste algún momento, y pudiste entender este sentimiento, quédate conmigo hasta que salga mi último aliento, porque sólo así podré morir en paz encima de tu pecho. Quisiera que siempre me recordaras, como aquella tonta chica que siempre te molestaba, como aquella chica que se preocupaba y que por ti, su vida daba. Quisiera regresar el tiempo, y saber en qué momento, tu corazón de blanco a negro se fue volviendo. Tu cuerpo… ha cambiado al paso de estos años, ahora está más lleno de cicatrices por todas partes, tu pelo ondulado y largo se ha vuelto, al igual que en tu mirada platina ninguna emoción encuentro. ¿Qué es lo que harás? Ahora que perdiste un peso más. Me preguntó una y otra vez… ¿Seguirás con tu vida normal? Ó ¿Encontrarás a una mujer que sea mi suplente? Será la primera y última vez que diga esto…<p>

-No encontrarás a una mujer que te ame de verdad… Allen… _Nunca jamás… te amarán como lo he hecho yo…_ - acaricié su fría y blanca mejilla. El cielo se nublaba y la lluvia no tardaba en caer, nuestras miradas conectadas, un mismo sentimiento que nunca va a desaparecer. Incluso tu cara esta salpicada de mi sangre, con un poco de esfuerzo quité las manchas, sólo logre que se extendiera más…

-Nunca necesite a alguien que me diera ésa clase de sentimientos- Esta bien, no mentiré, dolió, pero, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios de su parte. No me haría nada mal, que en un momento como éste, volviera el torpe y honesto Allen del que me enamoré…

-Solamente te diré, que tu lugar nadie va a remplazar…_ Tú, siempre serás tú, la dueña de este frío corazó_n- Entreabrí mis labios y mi cuerpo se estremeció por un momento, fue una confesión tan inesperada, que sentí mis lágrimas rodar por mi rostro. Las gotas golpeaban mi pálida cara, la sangre no paraba de salir, y yo comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, mira mis labios, mira mis ojos, siente mi corazón palpitando, quédate con él y hazlo tu tesoro más preciado, por que estoy a punto de irme amor. La mayoría de mi cuerpo ya no la sentía, moví mi mano y busqué la tuya, estaba tan cálida, que entrelacé nuestros dedos. ¿Por qué sigues mirándome así? Si no quieres seguir aquí, puedes irte, aunque si lo haces, dejarías un corazón roto al marcharte.

-Eres tan estúpido Allen- susurré

-Si… - me contestó, escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo… hice una media sonrisa, tenía miedo, tanto miedo, yo no quería morir… tenía tantas cosas por demostrarte aún, que este mundo podía cambiar de color si tú lo querías, quería enseñarte las mil maneras de amar a alguien, de sentir cómo tu corazón palpita queriéndose salir de tu pecho, enseñarte un idioma jamás conocido, el de nuestras miradas encontrándose y expresarnos un montón de cosas, sin necesidad de palabras. Sólo quería enseñarte a amarme. Pero tú tienes una gran barrera de piedra cubriendo tu corazón, no sabes cuántas veces he tratado de romperla… quería entrar, y darte el calor que necesitabas, todo ese amor que día a día yo te expresaba. Hey, mi vista se nubla cada vez más… ya no quiero que me lastimes con tu… fría… mirada… me di cuenta de que estabas…

_**Sonriendo**_… ¿Por qué estás sonriendo…? ¿Por qué lo haces…? ¿Por qué de esa manera que parece tan dulce….? ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué pasa con tu mirada…? ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada **llena ****de ****amor**…? ¿Qué te ocurre…? ¿Por qué cambias de repente…? De la nada tú… muestras esa faceta… ¿Acaso tratas de hacerme **feliz**…? Ja… Hasta en el último momento eres **crue**l, Allen…

-Te… Amo…- un inaudible sonido salió de mi boca, la cuál tú viste, y te acercaste lentamente, muy poco podía sentir tu respiración golpear mis labios, tus mechones ondulados caían sobre mi rostro, me causaban un pequeño cosquilleo. Yo ya no me podía mover, así que era tu decisión el besarme o no. Me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras, y lo sabes. Quiero poder gritarte que me gustas, que te quiero, que siempre me sentía sola si no estabas tú conmigo… en pocas palabras…. ¡Que no era nada sin ti! Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me besaste, un beso tan… tan delicado, casi como si se lo hubieras dado al aire, pero presionaste un poco más, lo pude sentir.

*En la mente de Lenalee*

_"Hey… Neah… ahora estoy muriendo… ¿Estás feliz?..."_

**"Un poco… Al fin dejarás a Allen en paz, querida…"**

_"Lo sé… te pediré que lo cuides… aunque sé muy bien que lo harás con tal de no morir tú…"_

**"Déjamelo a mí, puedes irte tranquila…"**

_"Sí, adiós… y Neah… no eres una mala persona después de todo…"_

**"…Y tú… eres la única persona que ha podido amar a este monstruo… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido… Adiós, Lenalee-chan"**

*A la normalidad*

Sonreí, y vi tu cara de sorpresa. Incluso yo todavía puedo sonreír encontrándome en esta clase de situación. Allen nunca me olvides, por favor. Me alegro de haber pasado un montón de momentos contigo, mi mano dejo de hacer presión sobre la tuya… supongo que es la despedida… tu mirada yendo de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, de repente un abrazo me rodeo, igual que la última vez que estuvimos en la Orden. ¿Por qué de repente te pones sentimental? Hace un rato que una mirada fría de tu cara no podías quitar. Te oí sollozar… y ahora ¿Por qué lloras? Me haces preocupar tonto. Deja de actuar así… No eres una mala persona, tampoco un traidor, sólo no sabes a dónde ir, porque este es un mundo lleno de mentiras, donde todos queremos huir de la realidad. Hay pocas personas que lo enfrentan, sólo aquellas que han pasado por lágrimas, dolor y sufrimiento… que han aprendido que la vida no es fácil, que han hecho de su pobre corazón algo fuerte, que nadie pueda lastimarlo con simpleza… Quiero que tú también lo hagas… susurré a tu oído "Bye bye" y mi corazón dejo de palpitar... Te doy gracias por haberme dejado vivir esta dulce pesadilla a tu lado.

* * *

><p>:c Lo sé, triste demasiado... pero Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas tiene la culpa por decirme que la siguiera xDD naa mentira :D pero cuando vi la palabra "seguir" a mi mente lo primero que vino fue Lenalee muerta e.é e hice el intento y al final quedó esto u_u Bueno, aclarando cosas, lo que pasó después de Amarte hasta morir, fue que ellos se escaparon de la Orden, y no me pregunten cómo Lenalee quedo desangrandose ¬¬ NO LO SÉ! Ahora, sobre lo de la platica de Neah, pues aveces se apoderaba del cuerpo de Allen sólo para hacerle cosillas a Lenalee, ya saben ¬¬ no se hagan, pero ella le puso un STOP! y al final sólo platicaban, por eso es que llegaron a conocerce mejor y Lena dice "No eres una mala persona después de todo" Es todo lo que tengo que decir por si algunos quedaron Wtf! D: y así, bueno me despido iré a pensar sobre una historia que tengo en mente pero de plano no sale -.-! Espero sus criticas o sus "Me like" xD de una vez FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Sólo por si no subo algo por esas fechas... Kurousagii-cambio y fueraaa<p> 


End file.
